


Je sais pas comment l'intituler.

by RosVailintin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Guide Sebastian Moran, M/M, Mild Language, POV Sebastian Moran, Sentinel Jim Moriarty, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Story: The Adventure of the Empty House
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: Colonel Sebastian Moran est très très malheureux, dans tous les sens.





	Je sais pas comment l'intituler.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [我也不知道起什麽題目.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744685) by [RosVailintin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin)



> Je me souviens que quelqu'un m'a dit une fois qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fic de Mormor en français, donc voilà. Je suis pas française et je suis restée à Pékin depuis plus d'un mois mais c'est pas grave (si). Je rentrai à Paris dans deux semaines et il faut reprendre cette langue lmao.  
> Bon. C'est écrit dans l'avion de Tsingtao à Pékin à environ 1h20 du matin. Le vol initial à 13h00 a été retardé jusqu'à 19h30 et puis annulé, j'ai donc changé à un autre vol à 16h40, mais il pleuvait partout, alors on n'a pas embarqués jusqu'à minuit précise. Quand j'ai fini cette fic l'avion venait de décoller.  
> Alors en gros c'est une fusion de [_The Adventure of the Empty House_](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Maison_vide) par Arthur Conan Doyle (si vous connaissez pas cette histoire, le lien redirige à sa page Wiki) et _Sherlock_ de BBC. L'histoire commence après avoir tiré sur la statue de Sherlock. Jim est Jim dans _Sherlock_ , et Michael Fassbender ou Armie Hammer comme Seb (btw...une fois j'ai regardé un vid où Jeremy Renner est Seb et c'est pas mal).  
> L'idée des amimaux spiritueux (franchement je sais pas comment traduire 'spirit animal' parce qu'il n'y a aucune fic ici sur Sentinel/Guide en français?!) vient d'une scène dans _Africa's Deadliest_ , une programme sur CCTV-9, où un lion a effrayé et faire se sauver un léopard, et j'ai pensé, C'est trop Mormor! Donc voilà. Et...un petit peu de Sheriarty à la fin?  
> Il y aura une version chinoise.  
> Et j'aime ce titre.  
> Et, Jim est étudiant d'art et Seb vient de diplômer de l'école militaire.  
> On commence!

'T'as raté.' Jim sort de l'ombre.

Sebastian saute de son place.

'Boss?!' Dit-il en silence.

Colonel Sebastian Moran est très très malheureux, parce qu'il vient de transpercer la tête vive d'une statue en cire dans la chambre juste en face de lui, la balle passant précisément par le centre de son front, avec le fusil qu'il a assemblé lui-même - Il l'appelle son invention, mais en vérité, il n'a que mis ensemble les parties des ses vielles armes.

'Merde.' Il murmure.

'Tant pis.' Jim s'appuie sur le mur jauni et écaillé.

Sebastian veut justement exprimer son approbation quand Jim continue, 'Quelle belle statue.'

Si ce n'était pas Jim Moriarty, si ce petit homme irlandais n'était pas son Boss, il le jeterait absolument par la fenêtre.

Colonel Sebastian Moran est même plus malheureux. Grâce aux entraînements à l'école militaire, il a réprimé avec succès une crie le moment son Boss 'mort' s'est apparu.

Est-ce que toutes les personnes les plus intelligentes aiment la mort fausse?

Quand même, Sebastian demande à voix calme, 'Pourquoi t'es ici, Boss?'

'Parce que t'es ma Guide.' Parce qu'on s'est liés, il veux dire.

Sebastian voit le léopard et son propre lion. Le léopard est autant aggressif que son propriétaire. Il s'approche du lion comme un danceur oscillant son corps flexible. Le lion recule, un pas, deux pas, trois pas -

'Merde.' Sebastian a l'intention de couvrir son visage avec la main.

Le lion le comprend, peut-être. C'est après tout SON lion.

Il rugit et met un pied en avant.

Comme Sebastian a souhaité, le léopard s'enfuit dans le coin de la salle.

Mais Sebastian est sûr que le regard de son petit Boss est la signe d'une catastrophe.

Oui, c'est le mot, CATASTROPHE.

'J'ai su que tu le raterais.' Jim met ses bras autours du cou de son tireur d'élite, sur sa peau reste les taches des peintures. 'Tu sais que je vais pas vraiment tuer Sherlock, non?'

Sebastian veut sérieusement répondre 'non'.

Mais Jim l'arrête avec ses lèvres.

**Author's Note:**

> Qu'est-ce que c'est ça lmao? Merci beaucoup si vous avez lu jusqu'à ici. Désolée c'est pas très Sentinel/Guide.  
> Je n'ai jamais été si efficace et je pense que je serai jamais si efficace non plus.  
> Traduction chinoise en préparation.


End file.
